Heridas
by Ena00
Summary: Cuando Inamori salió de compras, por petición del entrenador, esperaba perderse. No encontrarse con Haizaki malherido en un sucio callejón. [One-shot] [Semi AU] [Yaoi/BL] [Haizaki x Asuto]


Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Ares y sus personajes son propiedad de Level 5.

Advertencia: Fanfic de genero Yaoi/BL con un poco de AU, ooc, drama, cariño y heridas.

Nota: No he catalogado esto como un AU debido a que no cambio mucho el entorno y esta pequeña historia esta a la deriva entre el capitulo 18 y el 19.

**XxxX**

Asuto fija nuevamente su mirada en el pequeño, y mal trazado, mapa que el entrenador Choi le entregó como guía para llegar a la tienda de deportes. El papel está levemente arrugado y los trazos en el borrosos. Es imposible descifrarlo.

Completamente rendido, devuelve aquel trozo de papel ilegible al bolsillo de su chamarra y saca en su lugar su smartphone.

Planea escribirle a Kirina y decirle que, nuevamente, se ha perdido en el centro de la ciudad Inazuma.

Busca entre sus contacto y en cuanto encuentra el nombre de su amigo, pulsa sobre el icono de llamada. Camina en dirección a una tienda de baratijas y se queda de pie frente al ventanal observando los objetos en venta mientras oye el típico zumbido de llamada.

Pasa un par de segundos antes de obtener una respuesta desde la otra línea.

—¿Asuto?—oye la confundida voz de su compañero a través de su smartphone.

—Hey, Kirina—lo saluda con ánimo.

—¿Sucede algo?—cuestiona Kirina con duda—Si quieres hablar conmigo solo debes venir a mi habitación—comenta con naturalidad.

—Uhm, lo se—dice con pena Asuto. No sabe cómo explicarle la situación sin que este se enfade—Verás, el entrenador me pidió que fuera a cierta tienda de deportes a…—intento hablar.

—Te perdiste de nuevo, ¿Verdad?—dijo Kirina interrumpiendolo.

—Si—declaró avergonzado—¿Podrias ayudarme?—pregunta temeroso. Logra oír a su compañero suspirar desde la otra línea, está molesto.

—¿Donde estas? Iré a buscarte con Kazeaki-san—comenta Kirina con cansancio. Le ha dicho varias veces que no debe ir al centro de la ciudad solo ya que es fácil perderse ahí.

—Bueno, estoy cerca de…—intento hablar pero calló al oír un par de voces molestas provenientes del callejón que se encontraba junto a la tienda.

Curioso, se acerca un poco para poder oír mejor olvidando por completo que se encuentra en medio de una llamada.

—¡Te dijimos que te mantuvieras alejado de este lugar!—oye chillar una voz masculina con molestia.

—Eres tan inútil ahora que ni siquiera puedes seguir una orden tan simple ¿Eh?—comenta otra voz con burla—Esperó que esto te sirva de lección y ya no nos tomes a la ligera—dice antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

Posteriormente dos chicos salieron del callejón, uno de cabello obscuro y chamarra negra mientras que el otro era rubio vistiendo una camiseta rosa.

Aquel par de matones ignoró la presencia de Inamori y trazó su camino a quién sabe dónde con una sonrisa llena de superioridad en sus rostros.

—¿Asuto?—lo llama Kirina al no obtener respuesta alguna.

—¿Eh? ¿Sí?—musita perdido—¿Qué pasa?—cuestiona mientras se adentra al callejón sin pensarlo mucho. Después de lo oído, cree que posiblemente alguien se encuentra malherido en aquel lugar y no tiene el corazón para irse e ignorarlo. Quiere ayudar.

—Te estoy preguntando dónde diablos estás—comenta Kirina molesto.

—Oh, emm…—murmura Asuto antes de observar a su alrededor—¿No lo se…?—declara con pesar. Logra oír a su compañero maldecir desde la otra línea mientras murmura.

Inamori aprovecha la distracción de Kirina para buscar con la mirada a la víctima de aquellos bravucones, sin embargo se encuentra con un sucio y vacío callejón.

Extrañado, Asuto opta por retirarse del lugar creyendo que ha malentendido la situación. Se da media vuelta y está dispuesto a hablar con Kirina cuando logra oír algo unos paso más adelante.

—Uhg…—logra oír a alguien gemir de dolor y rápidamente dirige su mirada al lugar proveniente de ello.

Más adelante, detrás de unas cajas y bolsas de basura, logra distinguir un maletín escolar en el suelo junto a un par de movimiento bruscos. Rápidamente se acerca al lugar para auxiliar al herido.

—Hey, ¿Estas bien…?—sus palabras son frenadas al reconocer a aquel chico cubierto de heridas—¡Haizaki!—exclama con preocupación antes cortar la llamada y acercarse rápidamente al contrario.

—¿Inamori?—murmura Haizaki sin emoción alguna.

El amargo y horrible sabor a hierro envuelve el interior de su cavidad bucal, todo su cuerpo duele y sus piernas se sienten cansadas debido a los golpes que ha recibido momentos antes. Su uniforme de color gris se encuentra completamente sucio y su camisa se ha manchado de la sangre que escurre de su labio superior.

—Oh por dios necesitas ir a un hospital—declara Asuto con preocupación mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie—Te acompañaré a…—intento hablar pero el repentino empujón que Haizaki le brindó lo hizo callar.

—No necesito tu ayuda, estoy bien—dijo Haizaki con molestia antes de intentar levantar su maletín y caer nuevamente al suelo.

—¡Haizaki!—exclama Asuto con preocupación antes de ir a ayudarlo—No seas testarudo, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie—declara haciendo fruncir el ceño al contrario—necesitas atender tus heridas—aclara.

—No voy a ir al maldito hospital solo por una pelea—dijo con molestia Haizaki mientras aceptaba, de mala gana, la ayuda de Asuto y se apoyaba en su hombro.

Inamori lo observó con preocupación durante un par de segundos, no podía dejarlo ahí malherido, quería ayudarlo.

—Uhm… Mejor vayamos a un lugar más higiénico de momento—comentó Asuto con rendición. El contrario simplemente asintió.

**XxxX**

Haizaki lleva aproximadamente quince minutos esperando a Inamori en una de las bancas de aquel pequeño parqué.

Luego de salir del callejón, Asuto le preguntó si conocía algún lugar calmado donde poder hablar y Haizaki solo atino a comentarle sobre el pequeño parque que se hallaba a unas cuadras del lugar.

En cuanto llegaron Inamori lo dejo en una de las bancas y salió corriendo en busca de una farmacia para comprar algunas vendas dejándole en claro a Haizaki qué si, cuando volviera, no lo encontraba se molestaría con él. Algo gracioso a su parecer pues aunque quisiera irse no podría hacerlo debido al casación y dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Haizaki!—logra oír a Inamori llamarlo anunciando que está de vuelta. En una de sus manos trae una pequeña bolsa plástica de color blanco—Me alegra ver que sigues aquí—comenta con una sonrisa aliviada. Ryouhei simplemente bufa al oírlo.

—Simplemente creí que sería agradable descansar un poco antes de volver a casa, no lo hice porque me lo pediste—dijo Haizaki con cierta molestia. Asuto simplemente río.

—Si, si, lo sé—musitó antes de tomar asiento junto al menor y sacar de la bolsa que traía un pequeño recipiente de alcohol, un paño, vendas y un parche para los golpes*.

—¿De dónde has…?—intentó hablar pero se vio interrumpido por el repentino toque de Asuto sobre su mejilla herida—¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!—exclamó alarmado. La distancia entre Inamori y él era cada vez menor.

—Solo quiero tratar tus heridas—declaró con calma Asuto antes de sujetar el brazo de Haizaki y extenderlo hacia el.

El brusco movimiento hizo que el menor soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor.

—Ah, lo siento…—se disculpó Inamori apenado antes de subir un poco la manga de la cheta de Haizaki junto a su camisa para aplicar un poco de alcohol sobre los golpes y raspones de su brazo.

Ryouhei por su parte no respondió y se limitó a observar a Inamori atender sus heridas. Si cualquier otra persona hubiera intentado acercarse él inmediatamente la habría mandado al demonio de un golpe.

Pero él era diferente, desde un comienzo le fue imposible negarse a su ayuda, aquel chico tenía un aura de calma y confianza infinita que le hacía bajar la guardia automáticamente.

Haizaki no quería admitirlo, y seguramente nunca lo haría, pero se sentía seguro con Asuto a su lado. Algo que, hace bastante tiempo, no le sucedía con ninguna otra persona que no fueran sus padres o Akane.

El silencio que los envuelve es extraño pero reconfortante. Ryouhei muerde el interior de su mejilla un tanto inquieto y nervioso sin razón alguna mientras observa cómo Asuto se encarga de tratar todas sus heridas.

—Listo—murmura Inamori después de colocar una bandita sobre los raspones de sus brazos—Ahora el otro por favor—pidió con calma y Haizaki le obedeció automáticamente sorprendiendo al mayor.

En cuanto Ryouhei es consciente de sus acciones, Asuto ya se encuentra tratando las heridas de su brazo. Un pequeño rubor se cuela en sus mejillas sin razón alguna y dirige su mirada al suelo con su ceño levemente fruncido.

Haizaki cree que tratar sus heridas es algo inútil, después de todo, dentro de un par de días volverá a encontrarse con aquel par de idiotas y será herido nuevamente.

—Deberías evitar las peleas—comentó Inamori mientras sujeta con calma la mano derecha de Haizaki y coloca una pequeña venda sobre sus rasguños.

—Ugh, no pienso oírte si vas a sermonearme—comenta con irritación Haizaki. Suficiente tiene con tener que oír a su madre.

Asuto suspira con cansancio ante su respuesta.

—No voy a sermonearte—declara el mayor con calma—Pero no creo que sea bueno para tu salud hacer esto y mucho menos para tu fútbol—dice con preocupación.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—responde con brusquedad Haizaki—Además, la Seishou perdió, ¿Porque debería importarme mi fútbol si es débil?—dijo lleno de frustración.

—Haizaki…—murmuró Inamori apenado mientras recordaba el partido de la Seisho Gakuen y Otei Tsukinomiya. Una parte de él se siente profundamente herida por ello—Aun asi, deberias cuidarte—declara antes de terminar de atender las heridas del brazo de Haizaki—A mi… Me importa tu fútbol—declaró repentinamente sorprendiendo al contrario.

—¿Qué?—comenta confundido Haizaki.

—A mi me importa tu futbol Haizaki, me gusta, y me gustaria poder jugar contigo nuevamente—confiesa con una sonrisa mientras sujeta la mano del menor con suavidad. Después del partido que tuvo contra la Seishou, Asuto supo qué Haizaki en verdad es alguien de buenos sentimientos.

Ryouhei no puede evitar tensarse al oírlo, siente como sus mejillas arden y está seguro de que ahora se encuentra sonrojado.

¿Acaso Inamori acaba de decir qué le gusta su fútbol? ¿Porque? No logra entenderlo.

—Deja de decir estupideces—musita Haizaki con su ceño fruncido. Posa su mirada sobre el agarre de Asuto y piensa que, inesperadamente, las manos de este son cálidas y reconfortantes.

—Lo estoy diciendo en serio, Haizaki, me gus…—intentó hablar pero el repentino empujón que Ryouhei le dio lo hizo parar y caer al suelo.

—¡Ya te oi! ¡Así que para!—chillo avergonzado mientras desviaba su mirada. Un brillante rojo se posa en sus mejillas e intenta ocultarlo con el fleco de su cabello.

¿Porque se sentía tan avergonzado? Inamori solo decía que le gustaba su futbol, no el. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo?

—Pero…—musitó Asuto confundido. Solo estaba siendo sincero y diciendo que deseaba volver a jugar fútbol con Haizaki. ¿Qué había de malo en ello?

—¡No digas nada!—exclama Ryouhei nervioso. Estaba seguro de que si oía aquellas palabras por tercera vez, su corazón explotaría.

Inamori está listo para refutar cuando su smartphone suena avisando de una llamada entrante. En cuanto este lo saca de su bolsillo y observa el identificador de llamadas, palidece.

Tiene doce mensajes de texto junto a cinco llamadas perdidas de Kirina. ¿Cómo es posible que no oyera su teléfono sonar antes?

Haizaki lo observa desde su posición expectante debido a su repentino cambio de actitud.

Luego de un par de segundos, Asuto finalmente logra junta el valor para contestar la llamada y hablar.

—¿Hola…?—musita con temor a lo peor.

—¡Inamori Asuto!—exclama si pudor Hiura desde la otra línea asustando a ambos jóvenes—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo que ignoras todas mis llamadas y mensajes!?—cuestiona con molestia.

—Yo, bueno…—tartamudea asustado.

—Mas te vale decirme dónde demonios estás para poder ir a buscarte y tener una severa charla sobre esto—decretó.

Haizaki no pudo evitar pensar qué Hiura actuaba como una madre.

—Si…—acepto Asuto desanimado sabiendo que ahora debería oír los sermones de Kirina.

—¿Y bien? ¿Donde estas?—cuestiono levemente molesto.

—Uhmm, bueno…—murmuró Asuto mientras miraba a su alrededor—¿En un parque?—declaro dubitativo.

Aquello hizo enfurecer más a Kirina, quién comenzó a regañar a Inamori por no ser muy específico con sus palabras.

—Oh dios mios—murmuró Haizaki divertido. Ver a Asuto completamente nervioso, ser regañado por su compañero de equipo le resultaba realmente entretenido y adorable.

_"¿Adorable?"_ Se pregunta a sí mismo antes de fruncir su ceño y acercarse al contrario.

—Estamos en un pequeño parque cerca del distrito de tiendas—dice Haizaki con calma mientras le arrebata su smartphone a Inamori.

—¿Haizaki?—cuestiona Kirina con sorpresa y alivio mezclados—¿Estas con Asuto? ¿Por qué?—cuestiona.

—Uhmm—musita con duda. De ninguna manera piensa decirle qué Inamori lo socorrió—Casualidad, nos cruzamos en una tienda—declaró.

—En fin, me alegra que estés con él—confiesa Kirina—¿Podrías, por favor, acompañar a Asuto hasta la entrada principal del barrio de tiendas?—pide con pesar—Kazeaki-san y yo iremos hasta allí para llevarlo a casa—aclara.

—Supongo que puedo acompañarlo—acepta con calma Haizaki, quiere compensar de alguna forma a Inamori por tratar su heridas.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias!—exclamó animado Kirina—Los esperamos aquí entonces—dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Ryouhei simplemente suspiro antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Asuto, quién había tomado asiento en el banco del parque y movía con diversión sus piernas como un niño pequeño.

Sin poder evitarlo, Haizaki rió levemente ante aquello y se dijo mentalmente que era un poco lindo ello.

—Hey, Inamori—lo llamó con calma mientras le devolvía su smartphone—Te acompañaré hasta la entrada del barrio de tiendas, así que andando—decreto.

—¿Eh?—musitó un tanto confundido mientras tomaba en manos su teléfono y lo guardaba—Esta bien—acepto sin dudar causando gracia en Ryouhei. ¿Realmente aquel chico era mayor que el?

Con calma, ambos jóvenes trazaron su camino a la entrada principal del barrio de tiendas mientras platicaban vagamente sobre temas triviales.

Fue así que, entre pequeñas charlas y cómodos silencios, ambos lograron llegar a su destino.

—Supongo que Kirina aún no ha llegado—comentó Asuto con sorpresa.

—Uhmm—respondió vagamente Haizaki—Bien, aqui nos separamos—dijo con calma—Quédate aquí hasta que ellos lleguen.

—Eso haré—musitó Asuto animado antes de acercarse a Haizaki—Muchas gracias por acompañarme—dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

Ryouhei no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente al verlo.

—No es nada—declaró nervioso mientras desviaba su mirada—Gracias a ti también por ayudarme—murmuró por lo bajo Haizaki sorprendiendo a Inamori.

—No fue nada—dijo completamente animado Asuto antes de extender una de sus manos al rostro de Haizaki y acariciar levemente su mejilla—Aun esta hinchada debido al golpe—declaró antes de apartarse y rebuscar entre sus bolsillos el parche para golpes que había comprado.

Haizaki por su parte permaneció estático en su lugar, sintiendo como los nervios se apoderaban de su ser y su corazón latía con fuerza.

—¡Asuto!—lo llamo Kirina obligando a Haizaki a salir de sí trance.

Inmediata ambos jóvenes giraron para ver al peliazul unos cuantos pasos más adelante.

—Oh, es Kirina—musito Inamori—Debo irme—dijo un tanto desanimado antes de tomar la mano de Haizaki y depositar en ella el parche de golpes que había buscado—Nos vemos y por favor reconsidera lo que te dije antes—dice con una sonrisa antes de correr a donde Kirina y Kazeaki-san se encuentran.

Haizaki simplemente se despide de ellos a la distancia con un movimiento de manos antes de fijar su mirada en el parche y dar media vuelta.

Inesperadamente aquel día ha resultado ser más animado de lo esperaba y pese a la golpiza que recibió horas antes, piensa qué a sido un buen dia.

Sonriendo inconscientemente, Haizaki guarda aquel parche en su bolso del colegio y camina con calma a su hogar.

Quizás tomaría en cuenta las palabras de Inamori y trataría de buscar otro camino a casa con tal de evitar otra pelea.

**XxxX**

Parche para los golpes: Como indica el nombre, es un parche para los golpes que se suele pegar sobre la herida. Se vuelve extrañamente frio al usarlo y gracias a ello la inflamación bajá. Es muy parecido a los parches frios que se suelen usar para la espalda.

**XxxX**

Hey! Que tal?

Aqui mi primer fanfic HaiAsu 3

Espero no se les haya hecho demasiado largo o pesado uvu

Llevo escribiendo esto desde el año pasado (creo) y finalmente lo he terminado xD ojala les haya gustado!

En fin, muchas gracias por leer!

Espero tengan un bonito dia


End file.
